


In Which...

by Cannkat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannkat/pseuds/Cannkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely random, short four shot like thing that I published a while ago on FanFiction.Net</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyphersae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphersae/gifts).



> I really don't get why I wrote this, but hopefully it can cheer anyone who's having a bad day up! :)

**In Which Percy Calls Octavian Cute**

"You are cute." Percy told Octavian, completely serious.

"I will stab you in your sleep." Octavian replied.

"Love you too." Percy answered.

"What- what- what?" Octavian asked, bug- eyed.

**In Which Zeus Does The Black Swan Dance In A Sparkly Pink Tutu... at Camp Half- Blood**

"What- what- what is- is- is he- he- he doing- doing- doing?" Jason stammered, gaping at Zeus, who was on the stage in the Amphitheater, dressed in a sparkly pink tutu doing the black swan dance. Some of the older campers were covering the younger kids eyes. The rest were gaping at Zeus.

"Jason? Your dad is mental." Percy said.

"I know."

**In Which Coach Hedge Dances To All The Single Ladies in A Sparkly Pink Tutu**

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Leo screamed, covering his eyes.

"Wh- what is he doing?" Piper gasped.

"Is that All The Single Ladies?" Percy asked.

**In Which Piper Dares Frank Turn Into a Fluffy Pink Unicorn... And He Does It**

"Frank, Truth or Dare?" Piper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to turn into a fluffy pink unicorn AND dance on a rainbow." Piper dared. Frank glared at her, but turned into a fluffy pink unicorn. Then he started dancing on Percy's, who had to paint his entire body like a rainbow, head.

Everyone burst out laughing.


End file.
